


A challenge for Mycroft

by Mystradigans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Kidlock, Mycroft To The Rescue, Mycroft is the way he is because he grew up with Sherlock, Not the other way around, Well probably that too, by Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's not particularly interested in running the world like his parents want him to. He's only 15, after all, and hates Russian history. But he senses that being in a position of power one day might allow him to be more help to his little brother when he messes up in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A challenge for Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily. I'm a little fascinated by how much the Holmes brothers influenced each other to become the way they are now. Is Sherlock such a show-off brat as a result of being constantly compared to a smarter older brother, or did Mycroft decide to become so powerful to continue doing what I imagine he did all the time when they were kids- fixing things when Sherlock broke them?

Mycroft sighed and stared down at his History folder, wondering if it was possible to be any more bored than he was right now. He was almost entirely certain that no human had ever before achieved this level of boredom and briefly considered conducting an experiment to test just how much boredom the brain of an average 15 year old could take without imploding before concluding that to do so would probably be boring as he'd have to collect a wide range of test subjects willing to have their brains probed and to be honest, he really wasn't in the mood. So he resolved to continue attempting to revise the Russian revolution of 1917, despite the fact that, let's face it, he was Mycroft Holmes and already knew everything there was to know about most things, until he could come up with something more interesting to do.

If Mycroft was completely honest with himself, he'd admit that history and politics, his main areas of expertise, didn't really interest him at all. Nor did foreign languages, although he spoke French, German, Russian and Chinese fluently and was working on several others. The problem was that nothing really interested him, and he wasn't sure if he was going through a phase of teenage angst where the whole world seemed to be conspiring to bore him to death or if it was just that everything really was so trivial that nothing deserved his attention. Nevertheless, his parents seemed determined to push him down the Multilingual Politician With A Good Understanding Of Russian History career route and he didn't see any good reason why he shouldn't go along with it- he was, after all, gifted enough that it would be a waste not to end up running the world. Besides, he'd recently considered that there might be an advantage to having a position of power when it came to the only challenging person in his life: a person whose curly head had just peeked into Mycroft's room.

"What-cha doin'?" asked Sherlock, inviting himself inside and peering over Mycroft's shoulder at his work.

Mycroft shut his folder to look down at his 7- (nearly 8!)- year old brother. "Nothing of importance. I thought Mummy was taking you to buy Chemistry supplies."

Whilst Mr and Mrs Holmes would have preferred Sherlock to go into politics like his brother, they were willing to accept that he would instead have to discover a cure for cancer or something since they already had one son destined for world domination and it was clear that their youngest wasn't going to focus on subjects he hated to please them like Mycroft did. That in mind, they accommodated his 'experiments' provided he cleaned up after himself. Well, naturally it was Mycroft who did the cleaning but they didn't have to know that.

"She was. And then Sally Donovan's mum told her that I'd poured Nitrogen into her algea to see what effect it would have on the fish living in her pond- it turned out not a very good one, actually- and Mummy got a bit cross so we couldn't go."

With a small sigh, Mycroft set his mind into 'crisis control' mode and began to assess the damage.

"I see. And is Mummy still cross?"

"Er, yes, rather" Sherlock admitted. "She was a bit embarrassed, I think. She broke that vase Uncle Edwin got her and now she's locked in her room."

Right. First things first, Mycroft would have to find a replacement vase before Uncle Edwin caught wind of the situation. That was easy enough, merely a matter of importing a look alike from Greece and could be done with just one phone call. He'd also have to apologize to Mrs Donovan and hire some people to reverse the eutrophication of her pond, which may be more difficult considering the woman's loathing of Sherlock and the likelihood that she would refuse to just forgive him. He had, however, been saving up for a new laptop and was sure that some of that money could go towards easing the blow and bringing out Mrs Donovan's merciful side. His Mother would need to be pacified and that would require him to telephone the spa and book her a weekend or so away with yoga and wine to forget about Sherlock's experiment, and he would have to ensure that his Father didn't come home from his business trip in Hong Kong until she'd calmed down. Oh, and he'd have to take Sherlock shopping since he hadn't gotten the chemicals he wanted.

This was the reason that Mycroft had decided to go through with the World Domination idea despite the fact that politics bored him- as Sherlock grew older he would get himself into much more serious trouble and if Mycroft was very powerful, he'd be in a much better position to clean up Sherlock's mess.


End file.
